Marry me Raven
by Graveyard Doll
Summary: Alexander's parents don't want him to be with raven, They want him to be with another Vampire. Alexander wants to be with Raven, but will the other girl get in the way? Raven also meets someone else, what will become of them and what about Alexander? R&R
1. An arranged marriage

Note from the author of this fan fiction:

Hi, so this my first fan fiction and I would really appreciate feedback. If I get reviews and people who think I should continue writing this I will do so, if I don't I will more than likely not continue this story. JK, but seriously if I suck at this, Like I said before I am so sorry. This is my first time so please don't be so harsh. Sorry my summary sucks, Also this is rated T for language and maybe M later on for future lemons?

This story is RavenXAlexander RavenXOC

I do not own Vampire kisses, Any Characters (besides the ones I make up), and by no means copyright infringement.

Thank you.

^o^ symbol indicates change in character POV

**^o^**

My name is Raven Madison and I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world, Alexander Sterling. He was perfect in every way, from his deep brown eyes, to his beautiful smile, not to mention his killer taste in music and his great fashion sense. Okay…so he wasn't exactly fashionable in terms of "Dullsville", but I loved that the most about him. Before I met Alexander, My whole life was as dull as drying paint. Typical Dullsville. I had my best friend Becky and my family who I love to death. Sure they are embarrassing and they aren't as cool as they used to be before Billy Boy was born, but they have their moments of coolness. I even had my nemesis Trevor, I don't know what I would do if I didn't hear him yell "Monster Girl" down the halls in school every day. Life was the same day after day though, stuck in the same boring routine that was Dullsville. I was riding my bike one day after school like usual and decided to go past my future dream home like I always did. The mansion on top of Benson Hill had stood empty for years, but that day I noticed that it wasn't empty at all, it was occupied and by none other than Alexander Sterling. We started hanging out and before I knew it I had fallen in love with Alexander. The thing I loved most about him was that he was a vampire, a creature of the night and ever since I was a kid I always wanted to be one. Alexander and I have been together for over a year, but still he has refused to change me. It doesn't get me down though and I understand that he wants to wait to turn me, but sometimes I start to wonder if he is scared to change me because it means we would be eternally bonded together. Today was like any other day; Alexander and I were cuddling and watching Dracula for the hundredth time when his cell phone rang. Alexander looked at his phone and I could see that he was troubled; he quickly stood up from the couch and gave me a smile before he excused himself out of the room to take the call. I wondered what could be bothering Alexander so much?

**^o^**

It was just getting to the best part of Dracula and with Raven in my arms I was the happiest guy alive. I felt my cell phone suddenly vibrate slightly before ringing. I hesitantly looked at my cell phone to see who had ruined this perfect moment with Raven. It was my parents, which was weird because they never called unless it was of great importance. I quickly got up from the couch, hoping that Raven couldn't see the worry on my face. I gave her a smile and excused myself from the room and once I was out of the room I answered my cell. "What's wrong?"

5 minutes later

I couldn't believe what my parents had told me. Because Raven was not a vampire, they did not want me to be with her. Not only that, But they had met a vampire girl and they expected me to marry her. I still was not ready to take my relationship with Raven to the next level yet and they expected me to marry a girl I had never met before. I was in a tough situation; I loved Raven more than anything, she was all I thought about and how amazing it would be once I was ready to change her and be with her for all eternity. I also loved and respected my parents and I wanted to please them. Disobeying my parents was not an option, so with a heavy heart I knew that what I was about to do would hurt me more than anything I could have imagined and ultimately hurt Raven. I hesitated before I sat back down on the couch and I could no longer enjoy the movie playing in front of me. I stared at the cold tile and contemplated how I could break the news to her while hurting her least. I was lost in thought when I heard her sexy voice, "Alexander? Is everything alright? You look sad…" I glanced up and looked into her beautiful face and all I could manage was an insignificant apology.

**^o^**

Alexander looked up at me and I could see nothing but pain in his face and his deep brown eyes were sad. Alexander wanted to cry and before I could try and comfort him he said, "I'm so Sorry Raven, I don't want to hurt you…" I was confused and the only thing that I could think about was what in the world Alexander was talking about. "What are you talking about?" I asked Alexander. A small tear fell down from his beautiful brown eyes and he said, "I must go to Romania and be with my parents, But only for a little while. I'm not sure how long exactly, But I promise you that I will be back. Please don't hate me and understand?" I wasn't sure at first how to respond, if that was all he wanted to spend some time with his parents who was I to stop him? A small sigh of relief escaped my lips. How silly was it of me to be worried over nothing? I smiled at Alexander and said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I love you Alexander and I would never come between you and your parents." Alexander smiled, but I was certain that I could still see some worry in his eyes or was it something else? I wasn't too sure, but there was one thing that I was certain of and that was that I loved Alexander and on a side note it was getting pretty late. Once Dracula finished, Alexander walked me home and informed me that he would be leaving as soon as possible and he would miss me and call me every chance he got. Alexander hugged me and did not let go for ten minutes. When I asked him why, he simply told me that he never wanted to let me go and that without me by his side everyday it would be agonizing. When Alexander finally let me go, he gave me a deep passionate kiss. Alexander smiled at me and said, "I love you Raven" and started heading back to the mansion to pack and go to Romania to be with his parents. I headed upstairs, changed into my Hello Batty pajamas and fell fast asleep to dream of Alexander.

**^o^**

Once I got back to the mansion I packed all my stuff and got onto the plane to go to Romania. I told Jameson not to worry and to make sure Raven was okay and that I would be back as soon as I could. All I could think about was Raven.

Hours later

I got off the plane and saw my parents. I walked towards them and I saw that they were not alone, with them was a vampire girl who I had never met or seen before in my life. I assumed she was the girl my parents wanted me to marry and I hesitantly walked over. She was beautiful, but she couldn't compare to my Raven. This girl looked kind of familiar to me though, I don't know how that is though. My parents kept smiling and after a minute or two of awkward silence, they finally introduced us. "Alexander this is the girl we have been talking about, you will just love her," they said matter of factly. I rolled my eyes and extended my hand out towards the girl, "Hi, I'm Alexander and it is very nice to meet you." The girl grasped my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you as well Alexander, My name is Harlow." After that my parents took us to their mansion where I was informed that Harlow would be staying with us. I wondered to my old room at the mansion and fell down onto the bed exhausted and trying to figure out what to do about the situation at hand. I had dozed off and was dreaming about Raven and how much I missed her when I thought I heard someone else in the room. I opened my eyes and saw that the television in my room was on and there was a drama on and I decided to watch it. Here in Romania we had local channels that played dramas that were very popular and most of them had vampire actors and actresses. The drama that was currently on was old and it was about a little girl who helped her widowed father find true love once again. I couldn't help but laugh because when I was a little kid this was the most memorable show I had ever watched. I had never believed in true love at all until I met Raven and when I had watched this show all I would think or say about it was how unrealistic love like the widowed father and the woman he met was, but I really wanted to find love like they had one day. The drama came to an end and the closing OST began to play, I wondered where the little girl in the movie was now because when I was little I had the hugest crush on her. The girl that played her character was Jennavecia Von Drachenburg and she hadn't come out in too many dramas after this one. I'm sure that she was still as beautiful now as she was back then. I felt another presence in the room and I turned around to see Harlow. I opened my mouth to ask her how she was when she cut me off. "Alexander your parents want to see us to discuss our marriage," she simply said before turning around to leave. She stopped and turned around once more and smiled at me, "You know Alexander you don't look like the type of guy who would have an arranged marriage at all, Why would you? You don't even look happy about it." Was she really asking me this when she was in the same arranged marriage as me? I sighed and said, "I want to please my parents, nothing more or less. If I have to do this to make them happy then I will. Why are you having an arranged marriage?" She laughed and said, "The same reason as you. To please my parents, nothing more or less." With nothing more to say we both left to go see my parents and the whole way there all I could think about raven and I wondered if she missed me and what she was currently doing? Damn, That's because I wanted to spend the whole summer with Raven.

Authors note: Okay so sorry this chapter was kind of short guys and really slow and boring. It gets better in the next chapter I promise. R&R. thank you.

Also, I think all my chapters might be this short or just a bit longer depending. Once again, thank you.


	2. You can't marry him!

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I am glad some of you really like this story.**

**Once again I own nothing, besides the characters I make up and this is all for fun**

**^o^ means a change in character POV**

**Please guys keep reviewing because it drives me to write this story more ^_^**

**Once again this is my first fan fiction so please be nice**

**I know that chapter 1 was just posted yesterday and now chapter 2 is up, but already had an idea and once I started typing, I could not stop.**

**^o^**

Everyone was clapping and smiling, but I wasn't sure what was going on. The only thing I knew was that I was absolutely happy. I was walking down a wedding aisle and my arm was linked with my soon to be husband. As we walked steadily towards the altar I saw all my family standing up and clapping, Becky, and even Trevor. Everyone was happy for me. Trevor was happy for me? I must be dreaming right? I looked down and saw that I was wearing a beautiful black and white elegant pinstriped wedding dress. Something I would most definitely wear at my dream wedding. When we reached the altar I looked up at my fiancé and I noticed it wasn't Alexander. It was a different guy who looked very similar to Alexander, but this guy had brown hair, green eyes, and a lip ring. He was also wearing combat boots and skinny jeans paired with a tuxedo jacket. I wasn't sure who this guy was, but being with him felt right. The guy smiled at me and I returned his smile. "No don't! You're not going to marry her! This marriage is over and she's going to marry me. I love her and she means the fucking world to me," someone shouted from behind us. I turned to see who it was and almost fainted. Alexander? What's he talking about? What's going on? Everyone in the crowd started murmuring amongst each other and Alexander ran down the aisle to the altar where my mystery fiancé and I stood. Alexander wasn't alone though, with him was a beautiful girl who looked very pissed off and they were holding hands. It hurt to see Alexander with another girl, it hurt a lot. "Alexander, what are you doing?," I exclaimed as he grabbed my free hand in his. I felt hurt and confused, but why? Didn't I love Alexander? Who was that girl and more importantly who was the guy I was just about to marry? All of a sudden Alexander's eyes started glowing red and his fangs came out, shocked and scared that people would find out he was a vampire I looked around. Horrified, I noticed that everyone had glowing red eyes and fangs. Everyone I knew was a vampire. The mystery girl and guy, my family, Becky, Trevor, everyone! I wanted to run away, but both Alexander and the mystery guy were holding my hand and they weren't letting go. I needed to get away; I looked around and realized that we were in a cemetery. Sacred ground I realized seconds before Alexander and the mystery guy both reached for my neck to bond me to them for eternity. I did the first thing I could think of, I screamed. I woke up in a cold sweat and my heart was racing. "A dream, It was only a dream," I murmured out loud relieved. What a nightmare. I wanted to spend eternity with Alexander and not that knock off Alexander. I felt a pang of guilt though because I was attracted to the guy in my dream. I was over reacting though because Alexander was my one and only and the guy from my dream was a figment of my imagination. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I decided to wear my favorite pair of skinny jeans and paired it was my combat boots and Marilyn Manson T-Shirt. I wondered what Alexander was doing. What time is it anyways? "Great I overslept and wasted a whole day," I exclaimed when I saw that it was 6 PM.

**^o^**

Harlow and I finally reached my family's entertainment room. I knocked once and said, "Mother, Father, I'm coming in." "What took you so long to come? ," my father asked. "Please forgive me, Harlow and I were getting more acquainted and discussing the wedding," I said hoping that my answer would please him so I wouldn't have to try and act happy. This answer did indeed seem to please both my parents because they both smiled and asked, "So you are pleased with Harlow as a wife? Do you want to spend eternity bonded together?" She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as Raven. I loved Raven and I wanted to spend eternity with her. "Of Course Father," I said and faked my smile. I wasn't exactly sure how much longer I could put on my "happy" act because being away from Raven was hurting me. I wanted nothing more at that moment, but to be with her and kiss her, tell her how much I loved her. "I am so glad that you are finally going to get married son. You are old enough where if you want to continue having the freedom that I have given you by allowing you to stay in your grandmother's old mansion, you must abide by my terms. If you want to act like a man, you will be a real man. To do so, you must have your own family and what a better what to start one by getting married to such a beautiful girl." I stayed quiet, not sure how to reply to my father's absurd terms. I knew that if I accepted my father's terms I would be able to go back to dullsville and still have a chance to be with Raven. It would also hopefully give me some time to try and get out of the situation. If I said no, Father would keep me here in Romania and I would lose all my freedom and I would never see Raven again. "Do you accept and understand my terms Alexander? ," my father asked me. "Of course and I understand Father," I agreed. My parents smiled, looked at Harlow and I and stated, "You will make a wonderful husband and wife for each other. We can't wait for you to get married." With that, they excused us and went to go retire because dawn was already coming. I walked Harlow to the guest room and said goodnight to her. She was a beautiful and nice girl, but I hoped she would understand when I told her that I couldn't marry her. I continued to my room where I fell onto the bed. It was uncomfortable, but I had left my coffin back at the mansion because I had thought I would be here for just a day or two. I had thought wrong. I sighed out loud and wondered once again what Raven was doing. My last thought before I fell asleep was that as soon as I got up I would call Jameson to see how Raven was doing. I felt too guilty to call her and talk to her myself since I had not been honest with her. Please forgive me Raven.

**^o^**

This was my second time trying to call Alexander, But with no luck. Maybe he was sleeping or I was interrupting his time with his parents. It had only been a day, but I already missed him. I knew Alexander wouldn't be there, but I figured I would see what Jameson was up to. I rode my bike the mansion and rang the doorbell. Jameson opened the door and asked, "Yes Ms. Raven? Alexander is still in Romania…" "I know he is, but it just felt weird not being here," I stated. This was like a second home to me after all, well actually this felt more like a home than my own. Jameson and I talked about everything that we could think of and I could tell that we were running out of things to talk about. I loved that creepy butler, but we really had nothing in common to keep a conversation going. "So," Jameson said, "How do you feel about Alexander's current situation with his parents?" What a weird thing to ask I thought to myself. Alexander was concerned about how I would react as well about him spending more time with his parents. Did I seem like a bad person or something? "What's there to think about really," I finally answered, "If Alexander wants to spend more time with his parents then it is fine with me. I love him and I just want him to be happy." Jameson looked kind of confused and stayed quiet. After a minute or so he cleared his throat and told me he would be retiring early to get some rest. As he escorted me to the door, He gave me a flyer and I looked down confused. "What is this?," I asked fascinated. Jameson smiled, pleased that I was interested in what he had just given me. "It is for a vampire club not too far outside of dullsville. All the hip, young teens like yourself and Alexander seem to like going there. This one is new and they just built it not too long ago, I figured that since Alexander is not here, you could spend some time with your friends perhaps?" A cool vampire club? Count me in! I smiled and thanked Jameson and left on my bike back to my house so I could change into a better outfit and called Becky to see if she wanted to hangout.

**^o^**

Ms. Raven showing up to the mansion had been completely unexpected but what was even more unexpected was that Alexander had not told her that he was betrothed to someone else at his parent's wishes. Maybe he didn't want her to worry; He did love her after all. This whole situation was troubling indeed. They were both in love and I was really rooting for them. Hurry up and come back from Romania soon Alexander, I know you had only given me the simple task of keeping Raven happy and occupied, but I had almost exposed your secret. There must be a good reason for you not telling her, I just hope Mr. Raven will not hold it against you for not telling her immediately. It's hard trying to entertain teens today. Hopefully that new club will entertain her enough and make the task at hand a lot easier. For now I am going to retire and get some well deserved rest. I hope Alexander returns soon and that Ms. Raven enjoys herself with her friends.

**^o^**

I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with what I saw. My outfit of choice was this really cute off the shoulder black and white striped t-shirt, a black miniskirt, and my black flat heeled boots. I heard Becky outside honking her horn impatiently. I told her to be here at 9 o' clock, it was two minutes past nine and she was already tired of waiting. With a final glance in the mirror I grabbed my Hello Batty purse and dashed down the stairs. Billy boy was out with his nerd friends and my parents had a date night. On my way out I quickly scribbled a note and attached it to the fridge. The note read, "Staying over at Becky's for the night, see you guys tomorrow. Don't worry, Raven." Satisfied I headed out the door and hopped into Becky's truck. Becky was wearing her usual country attire, but if that is what she is comfortable in then I am happy and comfortable as well. The flyer had directions to the club and I guided Becky where to go. Jameson had said that the club was not too far outside of town, but it kind of was. In fact, it was in the next city. Not too far of a drive though.

30 minutes later

Finally we have reached our destination, but the streets were full of people making it hard to get by since everyone was walking. The night life was very active in this city and I loved it. Everything seemed so fun and I couldn't help but get excited over everything. There were tons of people dressed like me walking around and some were even waving as we drove by. Becky was also impressed, but complained because she didn't know where she was going. I didn't even know where we were going at this point because I had no idea where anything in this city was. We drove around aimlessly trying to figure out where we were going. We came to an intersection and Becky and I were arguing over which way to go. She wanted to go right and I wanted to go left. Both frustrated, we decided to go straight to stop the arguing and Becky who was upset and flustered didn't pay attention as she stepped on the gas pedal. I glanced up and saw somebody that seemed to jump out of nowhere in front of the car. "Watch out!," I screamed before I head a dull thud. Becky started freaking out and screaming. "What are we going to do?," she cried "I think I hurt somebody!" Becky was concerned about the other person's well being; she really was sweet and caring. One of the many reasons I loved her and she was my best friend. "Don't worry, Stay in the car," I assured her and got off. I approached the person to see if they were hurt. They weren't moving, so I assumed the worst. I knelt down next to them and gently put my hand on their back to help them up. Slowly I helped the person stand up and I sighed in relief, the person seemed okay. "Are you okay?," I asked. The person turned around and I felt my heart stop. Was I dreaming again? The guy looked at me with his beautiful emerald green eyes and moved his brown hair out of his face before replying. "I'm just fine, he said before turning around to leave. "Wait, But you are bleeding from your lip ring," I whispered. I'm sure he didn't hear me, because I barely heard me, but he stopped turned towards me and smiled. "A little blood never killed anyone, Trust me, I'm fine." With that he turned back around and continued walking as if nothing happened.

**Note: If you like this story and want me to finish writing it, please review because I don't want to write a fan fic that is not good. Thank you.**


	3. Lost in you

**Thank you guys for such nice reviews ^_^**

**I am glad that some people enjoy what I am writing; Especially considering this is my first fan fic**

**^o^ indicates a change in character POV**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses, any of the characters (besides the ones I make up), or the song(s) used during this chapter. **

**^o^**

I felt sick to my stomach, but how could this be? The guy from my dream was real? This was impossible,

but here right before my eyes he stood. He was almost the spitting image of Alexander, but this guy had

brown hair, green eyes, and a lip ring. He was absolutely beautiful. The guy looked at me with his

beautiful emerald green eyes and moved his brown hair out of his face before replying. "I'm just fine,"

he said before turning around to leave. "Wait, But you are bleeding from your lip ring," I whispered. I'm

sure he didn't hear me, because I barely heard me. But he stopped, turned towards me, and smiled. "A

little blood never killed anyone, Trust me, I'm fine." With that he turned back around and continued

walking as if nothing happened. I stared as he walked away and I hadn't even realized Becky was now

standing right beside me. "Raven, I think we should go home. I'm freaked out by what just happened. ," I

heard her exclaim. I was freaked out too, but I was dying to know who that guy was. I turned to Becky

and told her, "Go home Becky, I'll meet you there later." "Raven are you crazy? I can't just leave you

here by yourself! What if some trouble comes up? ," she asked me. I laughed because Becky already

knew what I was going to say next. "I know, I know," I heard her mutter as she made her way back to

her truck. "Don't worry, you can handle yourself. Fine, if I can't change your mind at least be careful. Bye

Raven." Becky gave me a hug and drove off in her truck. After she was gone, I turned and started

running down the way that guy had gone. I could barely see him, but he was up there and walking

pretty fast. He must be in a hurry to get somewhere I thought to myself. If I didn't hurry, I would lose

him in the crowd of people that separated us. I needed to get his attention so I tried yelling to him.

"Hey! You there! ,"I yelled out but to no avail. He hadn't heard me and he was turning into an alley. I

sprinted as if my life depended on it and saw him turn the corner at the end of the alley. Great, I thought

to myself, more running and I was already tired. I tried yelling once more, but he still didn't hear me.

Was he deaf? Once I reached the end of the alley, I turned the corner he had and stopped dead in my

tracks when I saw it. The vampire club that Jameson was talking about was right in front of me and it

was amazing. There were tons of teens dressed like me and I could hear music blasting from inside. He

had to have gone in here and even if he hadn't, I wanted to check the club out. I walked into the club

and I immediately fell in love with the atmosphere and everyone inside. Everyone that I passed by kept

giving me compliments and it felt nice for a change. The club was really packed and I knew that it would

be hopeless to search for the guy if he had come in here. I noticed that there was a stage and that there

was a band setting up. Live music? Better yet, a rock band? I was loving this. The lights dimmed and

everyone started screaming and chanting. "Draven! Draven! Draven! Draven! ," the crowd shouted and

started applauding when a guy came walking across the stage with a guitar. I couldn't believe it, it was

the guy from earlier. "Hey, Thanks for coming out tonight," he said and that's when the music started.

He was an amazing guitarist and an even better singer; I felt chills from his voice and the lyrics. "_I always _

_knew that you'd come back to get me and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy. To go back to the _

_start to see where it all began, or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends. You tried to lie and say I _

_was everything. I remember when I said I'm nothing without you. Somehow I found a way to get lost in _

_you. Let me inside, Let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I _

_found a way to get lost in you. You always thought that I left myself open, but you didn't know I was _

_already broken. I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad, but pulling away you took everything I had._" He

really was singing his heart out and I was mesmerized by him. A couple trying to push towards the front

of the stage knocked me into a girl who was standing next to me. "I am so sorry," I apologized. I looked

at her and she didn't say anything, all she did was stare at me. I stared back and I felt like I had seen her

before. "Excuse me," I yelled over to her, "but by chance do I know you?" She didn't reply, Instead she

just walked away to the back of the club. I guess not I thought to myself as I turned my attention back

towards the stage. "_The pain of it all. The rise and the fall. I see it all in you. Now every day I find myself _

_say I want to get lost in you. I'm nothing without you. Somehow I find a way to get lost in you. Let me _

_inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I've found a _

_way to get lost in you_," he sang just as the music came to an end. Everyone started clapping and

screaming. I assumed he was popular and I was going to have a hard time trying to reach him on stage. I

would have to wait to meet him after the show.

**^o^**

He was still as beautiful as ever, even after a year of being apart. My heart ached and not only for him,

but because of the song he was singing. Was this song for me? I could see the emotions in his face as he

sang so beautifully. Did he know I was here? Of course not, I am being stupid. I was hidden among all

the fans and I even came in a disguise. I was really starting to get into the song when somebody rudely

bumped me. I looked to see who it was and the only thing she could tell me was, "I am so sorry." Like

that made it better! I just continued to stare at her while I mentally told myself I had to calm down.

Obviously she didn't know who I was; if she did she would have tried to apologize better. "Excuse me,"

she yelled, "but by chance do I know you?" Fuck, even with his disguise people could still probably

recognize me. I didn't even bother replying, I just walked to the back of the club. I had to get back soon

anyways because I still had unfinished business. Right before I walked out of the club, I glanced at him

once more and smiled. I still loved him and maybe he still loved me. With that, I left the club.

**^o^**

I waited as patiently as I could backstage for him to come out of the dressing room. I wasn't alone

though, there were many girls trying to talk to him too. His name was Draven, I had picked up that

much from the fan girls. Finally after what seemed like waiting forever, He came out. Immediately all his

fan girls rushed him and he smiled and signed everything they wanted him to. I did notice that he

declined to take pictures, but did so gracefully and all the fan girls were more than happy to comply. He

started walking towards me and I jumped in front of him. "Excuse me? Do you remember me? Earlier

tonight in front of the alley. He looked at me confused and said, "Isabelle?" When I didn't answer he

said, "Oh, Tania." Who? I was just about to say I think you are mistaken when he embraced me into his

arms for a hug. All the fan girls went crazy and started screaming. He let me go and continued walking.

This wasn't how I had planned on meeting him again, I had to go and make sure he knew who I was. He

was already leaving once again in the alley so I had to follow him. By the time I caught up to him he was

walking into a bar. He was drinking, but I decided that it was now or never to talk to him. I went up to

him and introduced myself. We got along quite well and he was really nice. "You are okay, right?" I

asked him. "I said I was fine", he replied annoyed. He was drinking and offered me some, so I figured

what the hell and drank. "To new friends" he said. "To new friends" I replied before taking a shot. I

didn't know what time it was or where it was, but I knew I was drunk. Draven and I were walking when

he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "What are you doing?" I asked and he just simply bent down

and kissed me on my forehead. I felt butterflies and it made me happy that he kissed me. I also felt bad

because of Alexander, but he was avoiding me and didn't return my calls or texts. Still I loved Alexander.

I glanced up and noticed that Draven was nowhere to be seen. I wonder where he went. The last thing I

remember is walking to look for Draven and everything went black.

**^o^**

Finally my parents were going to let me return to grandmother's mansion. I had a problem though, I was

still engaged to Harlow and Raven was the only girl I loved and wanted to be with. Harlow and I had

come to an understanding that we were not going to marry each other, but we were going to need time

to think of a good reason to call off the engagement. She understood that I was in love with someone

else and she told me that she too was in love. Unfortunately the only way to buy us time away from my

parents was to move back to the mansion together to spend time together to experience married life. I

was going to have a hard time explaining this to Raven. I sighed and I hoped that she could forgive me

for lying and didn't leave me. I loved her and wanted to be with her. I was sure that Raven was mad at

me for avoiding her, but I vowed to make it up to her. I was almost done packing and I needed to call

Jameson to make arrangements for Harlow in a guest room. I also needed him to make sure that Raven

didn't go the mansion for anything until I explained to her what was happening.

**^o^**

Oh dear, Alexander was calling and Ms. Raven was here, but not alone. Of course I wasn't going to tell

him that, I didn't want to get involved in their business so I was going to stay out. Alexander called me to

let me know that he would be on his way soon and that he didn't want Raven there until he could

explain things to her. I needed to fix this before things got out of control. I told him I would see to it and

hung up. What am I going to do?

**^o^**

**Okay guys so this chapter was so boring and I apologize. The next chapter has lots of drama and a big surprise or two. Things are going to get a lot interesting I promise you. ^_^**

**The song I used in this chapter was Lost in you by Three Days Grace .**

**I've been sick so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**Any suggestions or comments would be appreciated, so R&R.**

**I also double spaced his to make I easier to read, as opposed to a whole paragraph.**

**If you don't like this I will be more than glad to switch back.**

**Who was the mystery POV in the story? :o**

**Thank you for reading guys. bye.**


	4. Is she accusing me of lying?

**Hey guys, Sorry it took so long to put this up.**

**I had college, a lot of volunteer work, and I have been sick.**

**Once again ^o^ indicates a change in character POV.**

**Any reviews are welcome dolls.**

**^o^**

I have such a horrible headache and I feel like I am going to throw up. Why do I feel so horrible?

***flashback***

"To new friends" he said. "To new friends" I replied before taking a shot. I didn't know what time it

was or where it was, but I knew I was drunk. Draven and I were walking when he grabbed my hand

and pulled me close. "What are you doing?" I asked and he just simply bent down and kissed me on

my forehead. I felt butterflies and it made me happy that he kissed me. I also felt bad because of

Alexander, but he was avoiding me and didn't return my calls or texts. Still I loved Alexander. I

glanced up and noticed that Draven was nowhere to be seen. I wonder where he went. The last thing I

remember is walking to look for Draven and everything went black.

***end flashback***

That's right, I met Draven from the club and we had a few drinks. That does explain why I feel

so horrible. I was never good at holding liquor and I always got horrendous hangovers. I glanced

around at my surroundings and I quickly realized that I was in Alexander's room, but how did I

get here? I also wondered what had happened to Draven. "I have got to stop drinking," I

mumbled. I felt somebody roll over next to me under the cover. Had Alexander come back from

Romania already? No surely he would had called me to let me know he was coming back,

although he had been avoiding me so maybe not. "Alexander? Is that you?," I asked as I slowly

pulled the cover back. Panic took over me when I saw who it was and I did the first thing that

came to my mind, I screamed.

**^o^**

I was having the most wonderful dream about my band being signed to a major record label

when I was awoken by someone screaming. I woke up startled to see Raven, panic on her face,

screaming like she was getting murdered. "Why are you screaming like I'm stabbing you?," I

yelled at her annoyed. She pointed her finger at me and asked, "Why are you here sleeping?

Who told you that was okay?." What the fuck. Why is she questioning me like some kind of

criminal and like it's my fault that I'm here right now. "Why are you asking me all these

questions? You are the one who told me to come here," I stated matter of factly. "I don't

remember doing that," she exclaimed. Is she accusing me of lying? I couldn't believe this. I am

not a liar. "Really?" I threw back at her, "because I found you passed out in the back of the alley

way and I tried to wake you up and help you home. You could barely open your eyes or walk for

that matter and in the end I had to carry you on my back until I could get a taxi." "You are not

as light as you think either," I mumbled. At that comment she angrily punched my arm and said,

"That still doesn't explain how we got here." "That's easy, you kept mumbling about a mansion

on Benson Hill and so that's where I told the taxi to go. This place wasn't that hard to find, oh

and by the way, you owe me $20 for the taxi.", I replied smugly.

**^o^**

Was he telling the truth? I couldn't remember anything from last night so it was hard to say. I

stared into his green eyes angrily and growled, "What about you sleeping here? Did you invite

yourself? I sure as hell didn't." He shrugged and lazily brushed his long brown hair out of his

face. "I was tired too you know," he said. "Besides the apartment I just moved into here in

Dullsville is kind of far to walk from this mansion." I rolled my eyes and said, "yeah well who's

problem is that? I'm still a girl and I have a boyfriend." I saw his green eyes widen. Was he

shocked? Was it because I said I had a boyfriend? "Are you accusing me of something?," he

asked offended. "Because of you I had to carry you on my back and I have a huge bruise on my

back too because you don't know how to drive and look out for pedestrians," he said angrily. I

had forgotten all about that, now I felt bad. "I also didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said

quietly. I didn't know what to say to Draven and I didn't really have time to think about it either

because I heard footsteps right before the door swung open to the room.

**Okay guys, Sorry this chapter was so short.**

**I promise the next chapter will be just as long as the first ones.**


End file.
